brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Arcana Warriors characters
Once considered part of ''The FEAST Saga'' series, The Arcana Warriors series became another franchise once The Final Act was released. So in here they are going to list the characters which are related to this franchise. For lists regarding to Snow and Darryl Anarchy, go to List of The FEAST Saga characters. Tiers/Rank The series has a rank on the Otherworld, which is based on the actual set of cards which the characters are based. Keep in mind also the only immortal people here are the Mother Arcana, the grandmasters, and the Major Arcana Warriors (albeit later revealed that the only, true inmortal Major Arcana are just two), the people below them can die. # The Mother Arcana is the biggest authority, its opposition is Harbinger Arcana whose incarnations change. # The two Grandmasters, Lyon and Crystallius. # The 22 Major Arcana Warriors, two sets led by Joker and Mondo respectively, once the teams were formed. # The 56 Minor Arcana Soldiers, which they are divided in sets of four sides: Wands, Coins (also known as Pentacles), Cups and Swords. # All of the other inhabitants. # The underdeveloped Otherworld inhabitants. Major Arcana The teams are divided in two, one which has their Cyberian forms in White, and the latter half in Black. Fool Joker (0/XXII) See also: Fool Joker Age: Ageless (He estimates to be 22 years old) Birthday/Reborn from: Unknown (Aquarius/Uranus) / Reincarnated from an deceased unborn baby. Gender/Sex: Genderless/Sexless (Uses male pronounces, so referring himself as male) Height: 185 cm (6' 1") Weight: Unknown Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Gray / Golden/Yellow (Super Form) Personality: Joker is an unpredictable, chidlish person who is more than willing to introduce everyone to his "games". He is however a very cold-blooded leader when in the line of duty. As the strongest of the twenty-two, he's also heavily neutral. Usually seen as Passive aggressive. Story: Joker is the leader of The Major Arcana platoon. Arguably the strongest of the Twenty-two and a equivalent to a god. He is a gifted neutral warrior willing to take or not taking sides for his own amusement. Fictitious Voice List: Claudia Lenz (English), Umeka Shouji (Japanese), Marcela Solervincens (Spanish, Chile) Laura Torres (Spanish, México) Magus the Magician (I) - Rahibe the High Priestess (II) - Empress Kaiserin (III) - Emperor Kaiser (IV) - Jou the Hierophant (V) - The Lovers Solo and Rosa (VI) - Chariot Cart (VII) - Justice Jay / Lady Justicia (VIII/XI) Age: 25 years old (50 years old in reality) Birthday/Reborn from: 8th day, 8th month (Libra/Venus) / Reborn from a male lawyer who passed away. Gender/Sex: Female Height: 174 cm (5' 8") Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) Hair Color: Blue / Dark Blue (Illusionem Bellum) Eye Color: Violet / Green (Super Form) Personality: Jay is a woman who acts beyond her age, she is serious and cold, Impartial to others. But can be caring and protective of the eternally younger and weaker Arcana. Story: Jay was the elected Arcana Warrior of Justice. She acts like the stereotypical judge. She disrespects humanity as she finds it unfair. Fictitious Voice List: Amanda C. Miller (English), Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Pilar Ahumada (Spanish, Chile) Patricia Acevedo (Spanish, México) Genius the Hermit (IX) - Fortunae, the Wheel of Fortune (X) Age: 17-18 years old (35 years old in reality) Birthday/Reborn from: 10th day, 10th month (Sagittarius/Jupiter) / Reborn from a rich woman who lost her fortune. Gender/Sex: Female Height: 156 cm (5' 1") Weight: Secret Hair Color: Brunette/Light Brown Eye Color: Brown / Orange (Super Form) Personality: Adorable and cute on the surface, she is really a trickster who tricks everyone on her way. She loves money, but doesn't want to be greedy. Story: Fortunae was the elected Wheel of Fortune Arcana Warrior. She is cute and adorable, but has the temperament of an older woman. Fictitious Voice List: Lisa Ortiz (English), Sumire Uesaka (Japanese), Dianela Campos (Spanish, Chile) Adriana Olmedo (Spanish, México) Giant of the Strength (XI/VIII) - The Hanged Man Cross (XII) - Death Grim (XIII) - Temperance Shade (XIV) - Dee the Devil (XV) - The Tower Melina Torres (XVI) - Astro the Star (XVII) - Lune of the Moon (XVIII) - Sol of the Sun (XIX) - Judgment Genesis (XX) See also: Judgment Genesis Age: 20 years old (20 years old in reality) Birthday/Reborn from: 20th day, 20th month (Scorpio Leo/Pluto) / Reborn from a bullied disabled teenage girl. Gender/Sex: Female Height: 163 cm (5' 4") / 165 cm (5' 5") Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) 55 kg (121 lbs) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Purple / Red (Super Form) Personality: She is a headstrong woman, ver down to earth and very serious. But used to be previously a sociopath who cared little about the norms of the society, rude with her fellows as well. But later changed these attitudes. Story: The recently elected twentieth Arcana Warrior. She has a strong personality and attitude. She changed in the span of a year and previously was an outcast. Reborn from a bullied disabled teenage woman, she hates and despises humanity. Fictitious Voice List: Wendee Lee (English), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Javiera del Pino (Spanish, Chile) Romina Marroquín (Spanish, México) World Mondo "Kitsch" (XXI) See also: Mondo Kitsch Age: 21 years old (100+ years old in reality) Birthday/Reborn from: 21st day, 21st month (Capricorn/Saturn) / Reborn from the Nameless God. Gender/Sex: Male Height: 168 cm (5' 6") / 178 cm (5' 10") (Howling Soul) Weight: 59kg (130lbs) / 74kg (163lbs) (Howling Soul) Hair Color: Blonde / Platinum Blonde (Illusionem Bellum) Eye Color: Red -> Blue / Dark Blue (Super Form) Personality: Known as the other most unpredictable Warrior, Mondo is seen in the surface as a campy and kind guy who joyfully cares about his loved ones, but beneath this facade there's a cold hearted, ruthless warrior with a big sense of duty and respect and doesn't hold back against his enemies. Story: The main Protagonist of The Arcana Warriors series. He is the recently elected Major Arcana Warrior of The World. An antihero who is commonly seen as the most "complete" of them, but he thinks the opposite. The series is about his journey to improve in this new phase. Fictitious Voice List: Sam Riegel (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Sergio Aliaga (Spanish, Chile) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Spanish, México) Void/Nameless God See also: Void (character) - Minor Arcana Of the 56 members of the platoons, only few of them are seen. Axel (Former Four of Wands, now current Page of Wands) - Ninian (Former Ace of Cups, now current Knight of Cups) - Kai (Former Queen of Swords, rank revoked for betrayal) - Sena (Former Seven of Pentacles, now current Ten of Pentacles) - Maya Akatsuki (Current King of the Swords, revived) - Dio - Belle - Elsa (Former Two of Cups, deceased) - High Authorities Mother Arcana - Harbinger/Shadow Arcana - Lord of the Wands and Swords, Lyon. - Master of the Cups and Pentacles, Crystallius - Trivia * The Arcana are inspired on the Saiyan warrior race, and the gods of destruction from the famed Dragon Ball series. * Category:Lists of characters Category:The Arcana Warriors characters